The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for mixing materials in a silo, in particular bulk particulate materials.
Many industries require large quantities of bulk particulate material that which is mixed or homogenized prior to use. Mixing of large quantities of bulk particulate materials can be done in mixing silos, also known as blending silos or homogenizing silos. For convenience herein, “mixing” is inclusive of blending, homogenizing, and the like. In mixing silos, raw materials to be mixed are fed into the silo and mixed by rotational moving parts, for example by pipe blenders, augers, or screw mixers. These mechanisms can achieve intensive intermixing of the bulk particulate materials to produce a mixed bulk product material. Dust can be present in the bulk particulate materials, or created during the mixing, for example by friction between the particulate materials and the moving parts. As used herein, “dust” includes any particulate matter having a size smaller than the desired particle size of the mixed bulk product as described in further detail below. Dust in the mixed bulk product material can render the product unacceptable for some uses.
Thus, there is a need for a mixing silo design and method of use to reduce or eliminate dust content from the material mixed therein.